


Awry

by crosyn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fear Play, Macro/Micro, Sexual Content, Shrinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosyn/pseuds/crosyn
Summary: She wanted to chat. He didn't.(Was asked to write this by someone, so I did! I wrote this in around half an hour, and decided to keep it as is to show the writing process. Please excuse the terrible writing!)





	Awry

Harry smiled at Charlotte, his warm smile welcoming her into the warm house. She returned the smile as she stepped in through the door frame, hurrying to get out of the cold. The snow was coming down harder behind them, piling up on the doorstep. As he shut the door behind her, he also took her coat, and asked how she was, to which she responded positively. He put her coat on the hook behind the door, covering a few others, and took her through to the living room, chatting amiably as they walked, her mind happy and carefree. She was so glad he invited her over; she always enjoyed seeing Harry, with his handsome face, his brown locks, and his slightly awkward yet cute gait.

Harry had other ideas.

He had always found Charlotte attractive. She was very easy-going, was so lovely, and she had such attractive features, it hurt him to think about them. That was why he had spent his hard earned money on a certain shrink ray. He...desired her. He...wanted her. He wanted to hold her in his hand. He wanted to make her squeal with a finger bigger than her ass, grinding her against his fingertip. He wanted to see her dwindle in his palm, her becoming more and more powerless with every second. His dominance over her made evident. His mass able to crush her with nary a thought. Him. Giant. Her. Shrunken. His arousal shifted with this thought, and he shook it out of his head, trying not to seem distracted as he steered her through the kitchen, newly beered up. He kept on talking to her about aimless life stuff, his heart not really into it. She didn't see this though as she sat down on the leather armchair, sinking into it as she gripped a beer in one hand, drinking as she talked. As he sat down on the sofa in front of her, he put his hand behind the cushion. He felt the sleek, metallic build of the shrink ray jut out from its hiding place, and grinned. So close to his dreams. So close to domination.

\---

Charlotte lazed back, the beer swilling down her throat. Harry was still talking, although he seemed... distracted at times? No matter, he was still delightful company. The conversation meandered this way and that, the warm atmosphere of the living room with muted colours, leather armchairs, antique sofa and oak coffee table all on top of a soft carpet providing a softness that luxuriated all. Eventually, the conversation moved to more...sexual areas. She leaned forward, licking her lips.

"So, Harry." Charlotte mused, a glint in her eye.

"You have any fantasies?"

Harry smirked, a lustful dance playing in his eyes.

"Yes."

His heart was thumping.

THUMP

"What?" Charlotte asked, her mouth turning dry with anticipation.

"Well, it's only one." Harry responded, his hand fingering the shrink ray.

THUMP

"What is it, silly?" Charlotte breathed, becoming more turned on. What the hell?

THUMP

Harry looked at her. His finger gripped on the handle of the shrink ray, his fingers itching. He whipped out the shrink ray, seeing her eyes widen in...surprise? Laughter? It looked so fake yet real, after all.

THUMP

"This." he said as he squeezed the trigger, an arc of blue light blasting out of the barrel, and hitting Charlotte square in the chest.

"What the FUCK?!" Charlotte shouted as she was forced back with the blast. What the fuck was that? Some toy? What the fuck, Harry? She mused all on these as she recovered, before looking back at him with anger.

"That was not fucking funny, you dick!" she screamed, jumping out of her chair and walking over to him. The floor seemed a bit... closer than before? Must be the beer. As she walked over, her feet seemed to sink more into the carpet. It was really luxurious, she thought, as she gripped him by his shirt. His shirt seemed... larger in her hands? She looked into his eyes, anger blazing. They... and him... were getting bigger? What the fuck? Harry looked back, amused as Charlotte's hands shrank smaller on his shirt. As she started to let go in shock, he grinned, the same smile as before, and said:

"Yes, you're shrinking. You did ask what I liked, after all." As he said this, he picked her up, as she had shrunk to around 4 and a half feet. She realised that she had started to shrink, and tried to push him away, shouting "Fuck off, you pervert! Get away from me!" But alas for her, she realised that her voice both carried less and sounded smaller, her voice pitching up as she shrank. However hard she struggled, she just could not escape. His arms seemed more and more powerful, his strength becoming more and more absolute. As she squeaked and shrank, she looked into his eyes, which were growing ever bigger. She was now 3 feet, and dropping shorter. Her voice was becoming ever higher, and she had less and less control. She was dominated, and she could not escape. She tried to wriggle free, but Harry grabbed her tighter, his skin seeming coarser the more she shrank. He whispered in her ever-shrinking ear as she continued to dwindle.

"You see? You're shrinking, you bug. You are going to shrink fucking tiny, and I am going to dominate you totally. You will be naught but a flea on my fingertip, lost in the whorls, when I will be done with you. You are powerless. Insignificant. Minute. A gnat. You will live for my command, and you will be totally under my control."

His cruel yet true whispers hammered home into her brain, somehow making her even smaller, shrinking to less than a foot during his gloat. She looked down from his palm where she was struggling from, and gasped. The floor seemed so far away. The room seemed enormous, like a cavern deep underground rather than a normal living room. Normal objects seemed tiny (as she shrank below 7 inches, she shuddered thinking how big a mug would be to her now). She would soon be small enough to get lost in the carpet... the thought made her quiver with fear. As she was thinking this, she was dimly aware what position she was in. She was 4 inches tall on the palm (soft, yet firm flesh underneath her ass) of an attractive giant. Looking up at his ever growing face, she hated herself for feeling the slick of arousal in her. She looked at his sleeve, which was comparatively close to her. It seemed so rough; she could definitely climb up his clothes. Well, she'd probably have to soon, she laughed bitterly to herself. Suddenly, with no warning, Harry's mouth leapt forward, and the next thing she knew his teeth were TERRIFYINGLY close to her, having taken her shirt between her teeth.

She squeaked in horror. 2 inches.

He pulled back.

Her shirt was ripped clean off like it was nothing. It WAS nothing to her. She was so fucking tiny! She covered herself, hating herself for not wearing a bra that day to...attract him? That seemed so long ago now. He was beyond a man. He was godly. Huge. Enormous. She was weak. Pathetic. Powerless. She squeaked in fear and...lust?

He spoke.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, shrink slut."

She complied, standing uneasily on the growing palm (1 and 3/4 inches), casting her trousers and underwear off, throwing them off the side of his palm, fluttering to the distant, distant, distant floor below.

"Ride my finger." He whispered, impossibly loud to her.

She went over in a daze. Why was she enjoying this? WHY?! Her rational mind screamed at her as her lust took took over, her arousal growing as she clambered up his finger, and started to grind herself on the fingertip, shrinking more and more as she did so. 1 and a half inches. 1 and 1/4.

Harry gulped. He was so fucking hard. He would masturbate so fucking much to this later. Yet, for now, he watched as she squeaked her way smaller, rubbing herself on his fingertip harder and harder the more she shrank.

Smaller.

1 inch.

She squeaked more, ever so tiny now.

1/2 an inch.

She was getting closer, her cries of arousal growing louder and squeakier to her as she was getting closer and closer.

1/10 of an inch.

The world was huge to her now. The room was the size of... she couldn't even comprehend. His face was the size of a cityscape. Still she pleasured herself on his fingertip, her former arousal now covering her body.

1/20 of an inch.

Her voice was impossibly squeaky now. She was getting SO FUCKING CLOSE. The whorls of his fingertip were coming into focus, and she was ankle deep in her former arousal, grinding furiously on the ridges of the whorls.

1/40 of an inch.

She came.

She squealed.

She shrank.

She shrank.

She squeaked.

When she came to, she was swimming in her former wetness. The size of a flea. She panted, her body exhausted from the sheer force of the orgasm, her cheeks still reddened from the fire that had leapt through her veins. Charlotte looked up, treading water.

The face of...EVERYTHING was looking down on her. She was so fucking small, she realised in horror, and tried to swim to the nearest edge, to at least get out and plead for mercy. Maybe she could grow back? Maybe she could? She jumped up and down when she got to dry (ish) land, desperately trying to get his attention.

All Harry could see was ... nothing. He had enjoyed watching a squeaking speck grind itself almost out of sight on his fingertip, but this... this was useless. He shrugged, quickly snapping his thumb and forefinger together, obliterating her and ending her shrunken self, his power asserting itself in the ultimate way in that millisecond.. Oh well. Plenty of material for later, he thought. She must have shrunk out of sight, he mused. Time to find another woman.

FIN


End file.
